mmslfandomcom-20200215-history
Jackson Phoenix
(('OOC Note:' The following is not to be used in any IC (In-Character) way unless otherwise allowed by the character themselves. Meta-gaming is not tolerated)) ((Currently a work in progress)) 'Introductory notes:' 'Growing Up' 'Early Life:' Jackson Emry Phoenix was born to Lauren and Maddox Phoenix on October 14th, 1990. The couple was overjoyed to welcome their first born into their lives. Lauren doted on the boy, spoiling him as much as she could while still providing him with the discipline he would need to succeed in life. His father did everything he could for his son. 2 years later, the couple added a daughter, Cynder, to their family. 1 year after that they added twin boys, Jared, and Kerick to the family. The children all got along for the most part, save for a few sibling rivalries here and there. Lauren and Maddox felt that their family was finally complete and did not have any more children after the twins. Being the oldest, Jackson felt he had to set an example for his siblings. ' '''Lauren and Maddox decided early on that their children would attend a private, homeschool program for young witches and wizards. It simply would not do for the Phoenix children to not have a structured day. Jackson did everything in his power to ensure that his younger siblings followed all the rules, and completed all their chores, and school work, even when they didn’t want to. The young Phoenix excelled in school. Receiving top marks in almost every course he took. ' 'When the young Phoenix was 10, his younger sister, Cynder was playing around on the playground when a couple of older boys started picking on her. Jax didn’t see the start of the fight, but his attention was drawn to his baby sister when he heard her crying. The young boy stood over to the little group with a purpose, reaching out he tried to pull his sister away from the boys but was stopped. In his anger, the street lights that had been illuminating the playground shattered, plunging them into near darkness. This act, caused the older boys to be startled enough to let go of Cynder. Shortly after this event, Jax received his acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. ' '''First Show of Magic: Hogwarts: 'First Year:' In 2001, the excited young Phoenix journeyed to Hogwarts School for the first time. As with his previous schooling, Jackson excelled with his classes. He chooses to focus more on school than other activities. It was his dream to become an Auror and in order to do that, he needed top marks. ' 'Second Year: Much like his first year, Jackson started his second year with much of the same drive. The major difference, aside from knowing the castle, was that early on into the year, the young man caught sights of a beautiful redhead that he just had to get to know. He made sure that his grades did not suffer, but it wasn't the only thing he focused on this year. ' 'Third Year: The summer before his third year had proven rather eventful for the young man. A family trip to America had taught him a great deal more about the world. Once school began again, Jackson went back to being hyper-focused on his grades, and of course, the lovely redhead that he had been courting for the better part of a year. ' 'Fourth Year: Thankfully, this year, as with the other previous years, was uneventful for Jax. He focused on school, and the girl he was now dating. Kept his grades up, and started to relax some. He was no longer uptight about every little thing. Rachell had started to calm him and provide him with some much-needed fun and relaxation. ' 'Fifth Year: ' '''Fifth-year brought with it a good deal more stress than Jackson was anticipating. OWLs were this year and as such, he went back to being hyper-focused on school. His relationship with Rachell suffered some. He would often forget that he had planned to study with her, or had made plans to spend time with her. By the end of the year, the pair were on the verge of breaking up. ' '''OWL Results: Ancient Runes: E Astronomy: A Charms:O DADA:O Herbology:E Potions:E Transfiguration:O 'Sixth Year:' The summer before Jacksons sixth year was spent trying to mend the relationship with Rach. He was madly in love with her and felt awful for the way he had treated her. It took the majority of the summer, but things seemed to be fixed, at least for the time being. His sixth year was uneventful, he stayed out of trouble, received top marks as always and had the prettiest girl in the school as a girlfriend. ' 'Seventh Year: The threat of NEWTs and getting ready to face the real world had Jax stressing once again. However, this time, he talked it out with Rach. They studied harder than before, worked together and somehow the stress melted away. The man was still rather worried about his scores, but his girl assured him that everything would be just fine, and as she predicted, they were. ' 'NEWT Results: Ancient Runes: E Astronomy: A Charms: O DADA: O Herbology: E Potions: E Transfiguration: O 'After Hogwarts:' Shortly after graduation, Jackson proposed to his long term girlfriend. It took a year and a half for them to finally tie the knot. Each focused on what they wanted to do with their lives, but also what they wanted to do as a family. A small cottage was purchased as a wedding gift for the couple. Although they both wanted children, they decided that they wanted to wait a few years, make sure their careers were going well and that they were able to support a growing family. 'Career:' Jackson worked hard to ensure that his family had everything they could ever want or ever need. Auror training was brutal, and sometimes, he questioned if it was really what he wanted to do. However, his heart was set on it. He had worked hard all his life for this dream and was not willing to give up on it. ' '''Eventually, he made it through the training and became a full-fledged Auror. For the next years, he worked hard. Throwing himself into the job, and doing everything that he could to be the best. ' 'In April of 2026, Jackson was promoted to the Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department of the Ministry of Magic. ' '''Werewolf Attack: 'Family:' 'Wife:' Children: Extended Family: Category:Adult Category:Ministry Category:Aurors Category:Department Heads